


Comfort Through Pain

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Illness, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuma decides to skip out on a recording of a TV show to be there for his sad friend.





	Comfort Through Pain

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR DEPRESSING STUFF! STOP NOW IF YOU WANT!  
> ************  
> It’s..something I wanted to do for myself. To express how I’ve been feeling through Yuya and having Yuma as the support system. It’s very depressing.
> 
> Triggers: depression, suicidal thoughts, voices, dangerous thinking, angst, mentions of the afterlife.
> 
> For those of you reading, thank you for your time. I’m sorry if I made you sad, but this is important. Please learn from this.

Yuma ran up the hill. Distracted by the rapid thoughts in his head and the overwhelming anxiety as to why he is in such a rush made him almost forget to stop. He put his hands on his knees, catching his breath, the intakes of air opening the spaces in his mind clotted with thought. Looking up his heart stopped the very reason why he was here before him.

“Yuya.” He whispered, a smile creeping up his cheeks. He walked toward him.

The youth sat in silence. Yes, he did hear the footsteps coming closer but he chose not to budge. He was comfortable and that was it. Yuya hugged his legs, his eyes covered by his brightly colored goggles, face tucked inward so his forehead rested on his knees. Please let him be wrong. Let it be a squirrel or a lost kid. No. Not even a lost kid. He just wants to be left alone.

Yuma stopped. He looked down at Yuya saying his name again in hopes to get him to respond. None came. Yuma held back another attempt at trying and waited. Yuya sighed. He looked up at Yuma eyes still covered eyes still barely visible. Hesitating for a moment was Yuma’s response until he finally spoke up. “Wha.. What happened to you? I tried calling you and texting you a bunch of times and you never answered! We were worried about you!”

Yuya stared at him not saying a word then looked out onto the deep blue sky hovering over the landscape of the town. They were gonna meet up with Yuma’s friends to check out a filming of a new episode of The Sparrow. They all got personally invited by the main character himself since Yuma knows him.  
Yuya swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m sorry. I guess I forgot to text back.”

“Text back?”

“I can’t go Yuma. Not now. I’m sorry I got you guys worried.”

“Can’t go? But why not?”

Yuya flexed his fingers on his arm. It’s fine don’t worry, it’s fine... “Because I.. I’m..just not up to it right now. That’s all.”

Yuma was about to repeat him when he thought about it. He stopped himself. “..Is it ok if I just sit with you then?” Yuya looked up. “I-I mean..just sitting. That’s it. I’ll text the others... I’ll..stay with you. If that’s ok.”

“Yuma! No! Don’t worry about me! Go! Go enjoy the rec-”

“I don’t want to! Not when I know my friend isn’t well!”

Well. Yuya didn’t expect that. Or he did. Whichever made sense. This is Yuma after all. Always putting his friends before himself... He looked at the scene before him again then answered with a simple nod.

Yuma sighed then happily sat next to him.

“..Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

He paused. “…How have you been recently?”

“On and off. Sometimes I’m fine. Sometimes I..”

He didn’t finish and Yuma knew why. He didn’t push it. “You know if you need anything we’re here ok?”

“I know.”

“We care about you Yuya.”

“I know.”

A pause. “Do you have Kotori’s number? Sometimes she’s better at talking and knowing what to do-”

“People are annoying Yuma.” Yuma was taken aback. Yuya saw what he did and quickly went back on it. “I-I meant some people are annoying! I’m sorry I didn’t mean them!”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry.”

Yuya sighed. “People..just..don't know when to respect boundaries, when to stop talking, when-”

“To let you breathe?”

“..Yeah. But. I know I can make mistakes. I have to do better. I can.. I’m not everyone.”

“No. You’re not. You are you.” Yuma smiled. “I like you.”

Yuya turned to him. Seeing Yuma’s smile and hearing his words made him chuckle. Yuma is so precious sometimes. “Yeah. I’m me.” Yuya looked into the city below giving Yuma the minute to text everyone to let them know what was going on. Yuma was putting his D-Gazer down as Yuya spoke. “Yuma?”

“Hm?’

"Why..can’t people take no for an answer?”

Yuma frowned. “I don’t know. I guess people are just really stubborn sometimes.”

“But that’s not fair!” He turned toward Yuma. Yuma stared back eyes a bit widened in response to his statement. “It..” Emotions built up. “It’s not fair Yuma. Not fair! I.. I didn’t do anything wrong! I..”

Yuma inhaled and carefully inched closer to the other as he looked close to the brink of tears. He hesitated. He knew Yuya was in an incredibly delicate situation so Yuma had to be cautious of all the moves he made. He reached to grab Yuya’s goggles but stopped himself. “Yuya?” Yuya looked up. “Can I?” Yuya stared at him questionably as Yuma held onto each lens and slowly lifted them up and on his head.

Yuya’s cheeks littered with tears.

Yuma’s breath caught, his eyes filled with worry and sadness as he watched Yuya cry before him. He reached his hands toward him again, but to cup his cheeks feeling the warmth of the tears as well as his heated cheeks. “Of course you didn’t. You didn’t deserve that. They..should have treated you better. But let me tell you something Yuya. Just because there are people out there who will do whatever it takes to get what they want even if it means hurting innocent people doesn’t mean that everyone is like that. You are a very caring, beautiful person Yuya. Everyone loves you. Everyone wants to see you well. Don’t let the jerks out there yank away that unbreakable trust you have inside. That’s what makes you beautiful. Never forget that. Never..lose who you really are. Because that’s what makes you you. And you are beautiful to me.”

Yuya reached his hands to cup Yuma’s captivated by his words. “I-I-I..” He blushed slightly out of embarrassment looking toward the side but lifting his eyes to look back at Yuma through his bangs. He smiled softly and chuckled. “Yuma. I.. It’s just hard right now. You think you can talk to anyone..”

“I know.”

“You give them..your time..and space-”

Yuma nods.

“..It hurts. At times it hurts. Sometimes I don’t know how I’ll..be able to function. The pain gets so bad.”

Yuma waited for him to speak before giving his say. “That’s when you come to us. Ok? I don’t want you to go through that alone. We’re always here for you Yuya.”

“I know.” He chuckled. “I know.” He repositioned himself so he sat on his legs in front of Yuma, Yuma having to withdraw his hands for a moment to allow him to do so. When settled Yuya looked at Yuma’s hands hovering midair and decided that slowly linking them with his own would help. Somehow.

Yuya smiled. Yuma smiled back.

Yuya opened his mouth to speak but decided against it eyes glancing at the side then back at him just as bashful as earlier. “Yuma?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for everything. You’ve been a big help to me. Just listening to me..and the advice you gave... Yuma. You’re so..” He paused. Yuma blinked but waited patiently for Yuya to finish. He smiled to comfort him. Yuya smiled wider..as did his face. “You’re so..beautiful.”

“Huh?!”

“I mean- ..You... You..have beautiful eyes. They’re like the deepest shade of red I’ve ever seen. So full of life..and hope..”

Yuma blushed and shyly giggled turning his face away from Yuya. “Naaw! Yuya!”

“It’s true!”

“I know. People have told me that before.”

Yuya chuckled. “Don’t forget that Yuma. You know they say that the eyes are the windows to a person’s soul.”

Yuma listened. “Really?”

“Yeah. You can tell how a person is feeling just by looking at their eyes.”

Yuma’s mouth fell open. “Oh wow! That’s so cool!”

“I know!”

“Can I try?”

Yuya was taken aback. But he figured that it should be alright. “…Ok. Let’s do it. Let’s test out this theory.”

“Right!”

The two teens scooted closer to each other and when close enough they each leaned toward the other until their foreheads touched. They blinked giving themselves the time to adjust and stare directly at the eyes of the other.

Yuya saw through Yuma’s. He took in a breath. “Yuma. I can see through yours that you are..confident. You have the strength of your friends to help you through your troubles plus you..know you can get out of anything.”

Yuma smiled. “Kattobingu.”

“Right. Your kattobingu. You never give up on anything. No matter the obstacle.”

Yuma nodded. “Yup!”

“You’re an amazing role model Yuma. Never forget that.”

“Well I do my best!”

Yuya chuckled, smiling at Yuma’s confidence. He wished his confidence were that great right now...

Yuma stared at Yuya’s eyes pouting as he examined each circle each color that stood out to him. The ruby really stood out in contrast with the pupil itself. “Yuya. What I see iiiss..”

Yuya gave him the time hoping that all was well for the most part. Even though-

“You’re conflicted. You are happy..but also very sad. Very sad. Almost like the light is being drained from you. ..Am I right?”

Yuya stared at him. How did.. Does this really...

He held his breath.

Yuma continued to watch Yuya’s eyes. Then his widened as he saw Yuya’s pupils dilate.

“Yuya?! What’s wrong?! Come on! Answer me!”

Yuya felt his head go numb. Then a pain travels from his head to his heart. He..felt so tired. Weak. Bad thoughts made their way inside. They hovered around him ignoring his worried friend. His grip on Yuma’s hands loosened.

Yuma held on tighter. “Yuya! Listen to me! Don’t let your mind trick you! Ok? It’s not looking out for your best interest right now. I know it hurts, but you can’t listen to it! I’m here Yuya! Listen to ME! I’m your friend! I’ll help you!”

It poked him. It played with him. It was bad. Why was it there? It was there when it hurt. He hated this hated this feeling. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t healthy at all. It was pain..and only wanted more.

It showed him things. Yuya started to cry.

Yuma saw this and let go of his hands to cup his face. He started to tear up, concern for Yuya overtaking him. “Yuya! Please! Talk to me! I’m... I’m your friend! I’m here for you! I promise!”

Yuya opened his mouth, a few tears already falling from his eyes. He tried to speak but emotion clogged his throat. After another try, something came out.

“..Yu..ma..”

“Yeah? What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I.. I’m so..”

Yuma kept silent giving Yuya the chance to speak. ..Then he felt Yuya’s hands grab his shoulders fingers pulling at the fabric of his shirt. He opened his mouth.

“..Please. Don’t... It hurts. It hur-” He inhaled sharply face scrunching up and eyes watering some more. Yuma began to cry.

“Yuya..”

“Yu..” He breathed. Suddenly Yuya slammed his eyes shut, shaking his head as if to get rid of something, crying out as though in pain.

“YUYA! WHAT’S WRONG?!”

Yuya took some breaths..then looked up. He blinked. Panting he looked Yuma in the eyes and responded.

“Yuma.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“..Please. Please, I- ..I... I don’t want to go. To..the place..with all the fire.”

As though in a flash Yuma let go of Yuya’s face, threw his arms around his back, and held him tightly. He spoke. “Yuya I swear with everything within my power I will not let you go there! You hear me?! I promise I’ll always protect you! I’ll always be there! Even if not physically I’ll STILL be there! That’s how much you mean to me! And if I have to I’ll come and get you no matter where you are! You’re my friend. Friends do anything for each other. They show each other where to go. Don’t listen to those voices Yuya. They don’t care about you. Nothing at all like I do. ..So come on. Come back to the light. Pretty please?”

Yuya didn’t respond, not right away. When he did he carefully circled his arms around his friend and in taking in everything he said Yuya went into a sobbing fit and just let it all out.

Yuma felt Yuya’s arms grasp tighter around him. Hearing his sobs and cries he held him there smiling because the pain was being released. Finally.

Finally.

*************************************

Yuya curled himself on Yuma’s lap the best he could the two sitting and singing a little tune together. Yuya forgot a line. Yuma waited..until Yuya got it back and continued where they left off. When they finished they laughed it off letting their cheerful noise bounce off into the sky down into the noise of the city below. If only their happiness can spread like breathing in air...

***************************************

They lay on the grass the sun setting over the horizon, the first few stars beginning to shine. Yuya lay asleep on Yuma’s shoulder arm draped over his chest. Yuma lay there arm draped around Yuya while staring up at the changing sky. It was beautiful and Yuma smiled because of it. His eyes heavy Yuma looked over at how at peace Yuya was. Steady breathing, eyelids flickering softly... He wished for this peace for Yuya all the time. Maybe then the monsters would go away. Whatever torture Yuya is facing will be resolved and he will never worry about it again. Maybe then his smile would truly be genuine. Maybe then the pain would be gone next time when he looks into his eyes. They’ll laugh together. They’ll have fun together.

But the building blocks are slow and tedious to assemble.

Yuma will wait. Patience is a virtue his grandmother likes to say.

Yes. He will.

Yuma held Yuya tighter. Shouldn’t he call Akari? ..Meh. Maybe. He was just tired. So tired. His eyelids closed…

********************

Akari rode her bike up the road absolutely pissed and scared that Yuma never called. Not even to Kotori?! What is wrong with that boy?! He’s definitely going to get an earful of her screaming once she finds him! Well she knew where he liked to hang out that was a start...

Up the hill she saw the two figures. Recognizing the hair she breathed a sigh of relief.

…Aww. No wonder. But Yuya, too? Well she’ll have to call his mom then. Akari thought to wake them..but decided to give them a break. A short one.

Sitting down by the closest tree she called Kotori and Mrs. Sakaki to let them in on the news. She hung up. Sitting against the bark she looked out into town. Well, this IS a nice view. Not surprising that anyone would want to come here.

The stars knew. The stars knew and kept quiet.


End file.
